1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enclosures and, more particularly, to enclosures which are coupled together in a back-to-back configuration. The invention also relates to an adjustment assembly for back-to-back enclosure assemblies.
2. Background Information
Buildings, such as for example, commercial buildings and residences, typically have an electrical distribution center with one or more enclosures, such as for example, boxes or cabinets, which house electrical equipment (e.g., without limitation, relays; circuit breakers; meters; transformers). The enclosures protect the electrical equipment. For example, when mounted on the exterior of the building, the enclosure generally shields the enclosed electrical equipment from the environment and, in particular, damage caused by moisture. Whether disposed on the interior or the exterior of the building, the enclosure typically also includes a door or access panel, and thus serves the additional purpose of resisting undesired access to the electrical equipment housed within the enclosure.
In certain applications, two or more enclosures are employed in a back-to-back configuration. For example, one enclosure, such as a load distribution panelboard, is mounted on the interior of the building with its back facing the opposite direction of the back of another enclosure to which is coupled. The other enclosure may be, for example, a meter breaker panelboard which is accessible from the exterior of the building. In other words, the load distribution panelboard and the meter breaker panelboard are coupled together and mounted back-to-back on the same wall of the building. The load distribution panelboard is disposed on the inside surface of the wall and the meter breaker panelboard is disposed on the exterior of the wall. Accordingly, the two panelboards, which are normally separate devices, are joined together.
Known back-to-back enclosure designs suffer from a number of disadvantages, including the fact that the load distribution panelboard, which faces the interior of the building, is typically fixedly fastened to the meter breaker panelboard, thus making it stationary and rendering it substantially incapable of being adjusted. Accordingly, once the enclosures are installed, the load distribution panelboard, which is typically mounted in a semi-flush orientation, cannot be adjusted by the installer as necessary to, for example, accommodate various wallboard or other substrate thicknesses, and/or other deviations or irregularities. The fit and finish of the installation can, therefore, be compromised.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in back-to-back electrical enclosure assemblies.